the_white_rabbit_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Bell
Alice "Ali" Bell is the main protagonist of the White Rabbit Chronicles. Biography Alice was born into a family she didn't like until they were gone. The only light in her life was her baby sister, Emma. Emma and Alice were never let out after dark in there household. Their father, Phillip Bell, believed there were "Monsters roaming about outside at night". The only problem was, nobody else could see them. Alice believed her father was crazy and asked her mother, who loved her father very deeply, to divorce him several times. On her birthday, she begged her parents to allow her to go to Emma's dance recital, her parents refused, but eventually gave in. They drove to the recital, and everyone mildly enjoyed themselves, but when it was done, her father was terrified, not keeping his eyes away from the window. Alice and her mother convinced him to drive the faster way home. On their way home, they ran into those "monsters" her dad was always talking about, with the "monsters" causing the car to flip several times. After this traumatic experience, Alice was finally able to see the monsters, and she watched as they devoured her parents. She was the only survivor of the crash. After the crash she was sent to the hospital, with little more than a scratch. She met her new best friend, Katherine Parker there. She was adopted by her grandparents, Nana and Pops. Because she had to go and live with her grandparents, she had to change schools, turing out that she was going to the same school as Katherine, better known as Kat. She became best friends with Kat, and made other friends- Reeve, Wren, and Poppy. Ali sees bad boy Cole Holland and starts crushing on him. When they first make eye contact, the two have a vision. (Later they find out that the visions show the future.) Kat warns Ali to stay away from Cole. Ali didn’t listen and she learned all about zombies and Cole trained her as a Slayer. Wren, Poppy stopped talking to Ali, thinking she will only bring them down. But Kat and Reeve stuck with Ali due to having major crushes on two other slaylers. Frosty- Kats on and off boyfriend. And Bronx- Reeves crush for years, who happened to be crushing back. Ali met Justin and Jaclyn, twin red heads who worked with Anima. Justin used to be part of Coles group until his sister begged him to join Anima. Justin tried getting Ali to join but she chose Cole. Angrying the twins. Mostly Jaclyn. At a party, Ali agreed to go with Justin before she was aware of who Justin worked with. Cole was angry with Ali for going with Justin and took his anger out on him. Ali was attacked at the party while fighting Zombies after Cole kicked her out. When she woke up she met Reeves father, and Coles father. They allowed Ali to stay as a Slayer. One night, Ali ran off with Cole to train. She heads home early in the morning to see the police waiting. Her grandfather was Bitten and was put down By Ali herself. So Ali told Nana about the Zombies. Not long after, Ali gets kidnaped there enemy Anima and almost dies. When her father who was turned into a Zombie, saved her along with the rest of Slayers. But after being force to kill her father, Cole didn’t see her and sliced her stomach. She woke up at Reeves house. Reeves father Mr. Anhke was the doctor of the slayers. Kat found out about the Zombies, and Ali found out about Kats liver problem. Ali and Nana are forced to stay with Reeve and her family in there mantion. Book 2 After 8 months of Ali and Nana staying with Reeve, Ali was completely healed and went to the Gym (where they trained) and met Gavin and Veronica(Coles ex). Mackenzie Love, Coles other Ex, sensed Ali’s discomfort towrds Veronica. When Ali had a vision of her and Gavin kissing, Cole got scared Because Ali was the first girl he fell in love with. At the nightclub, Ali had the same vision with Gavin again, causing Cole is brake up with her the next day. She was heartbroken and angry because he went to Veronica for closure. Ali allowed Mackenzi, Reeve and Trina aka Rina to help her get over Cole. But the night before, Ali went into battle and was bitten to much. even though she was given the antidot, some of the zombie venom stayed, creating Z Ali. The Zombie Ali only grew stronger as normal Ali grew weaker. Ali cut her hair, and even got tattoos. One for her parents of daggers in a cross. Another for her little Sister, Emma who she still saw as a witness. As Z Ali grew stronger, she became a danger to Reeve and Mr. Anhke kicked her and her grandmother out. Ali, not wanting to danger anyone, left the slayers. She and Gavin got closer and Cole still watched out for Ali and her family. Cole allowed Justin to come back into the Slayers, but only to find Jaclyn who was missing. When Ali was in her hidden house, Kat, Reeve and Reeves Boyfriend, Ethan, helped get her out and thanks you Ethan they were all kidnaped. Reeve found out about Kats liver problem and they learned Jaclyn was alive and they all teamed up together to free themselves. Cole and the gang find the girls and saved them. Cole told Ali that he loved her and even tattooed her name across his chest. They got together and Cole still isn’t pleased with Gavin and Ali’s friendship. Appearance Alice has blonde hair, described as white-blonde, blue eyes, and a tall thin figure. She is often referred to something from a fairytale.